


Some demons you don’t resurrect when they’ve been banished

by mangagal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Past Cutting, implied self harm, past self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagal/pseuds/mangagal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave says his scars are from strifing, John doesn't quite believe him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some demons you don’t resurrect when they’ve been banished

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! There is implied past self harm, there is no description of cutting or blood, but it does describe the scars left behind. If this could be triggering for you please be careful!

            He said they were from strife’s with Bro, the rows of faded scars that stuck out silver and pink across his almost translucent skin.  You weren’t sure that you believed him.

            They were too neat and well organized to have been the result of a sward swung too wide.  They sat in perfectly straight lines, on the inside of his wrists, his inner arm, hips, thighs, stomach. Line after line, almost the same length, each mark perfectly parallel to the mark that had come before it. Ordered and precise in there destruction, a stark contrast to the uneven slightly jagged marks that had actually come from Bro. 

            No, these scars were not from his regular strife’s with Bro, these were the kind of scars that you could only get from waging war with yourself.

            So when Dave had told you that he got the scars from strifing, on that afternoon, when his sleeve had ridden up when he reached for the Doritos, you chose not to call him out on his lie.  They were all old and faded; probably from before you had met in person, definitely from before you started dating.  There were no fresh spots of puffy pink skin trying to knit itself back together. So you didn’t call him out on his lie. You simply nodded at his explanation and settled back into his chest, feeling him relaxing behind you as he thought that you had accepted his BS excuse.  You didn’t confront him about it, but it doesn’t mean that you forget about the rows of scars.  You make a point to gently rub the scars with your thumbs when you would snuggle on the couch or you would bring his limb close to your moth and you would delicately trace each scar before planting a gentle kiss at the center of the mark, you made sure to lavish affection on him, let him know that he was loved and that you would always be there for him if he ever wanted to talk about it.

            So you never voiced your opinion on the origin of the scars. Some demons you don’t resurrect when they’ve already been banished.


End file.
